Halo 5: Flesh And Faith, Machine And Nerve
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Continuing off from Spartan Ops. Master Chief hears about Halsey's being abducted by the Storm faction Elites. And none to happy about the situation. Having lost his partner. And not wiling to lose his creator. John sets out to Find the one Sangheili that can help. Together Arbiter and Chief an unstoppable team, will fight against all odds on this new found journey. Saving Humanity


Moments after arriving on the UNSC Infinity.

"Halsey's captured!? And no one thought to tell me?" The familiar voice of the universe saviour, spoke firmly, attempting to cloak his anger. "Yes. And you stealing the newest version of a slipspace Long Sword, to track us down, without valid permission is against protocol. Also we were trying to give you a break, but apparently we didn't get the memo that you crave war!" Sarah Palmer retorted, to the unamused petty officer. "How did you find out anyway?" Thorne asked, with his Assault Rifle in hand. "We need to free her from her captures, immediately!" John ignored the question. "Yeah, her captures happen to be eight foot tall, scaly monsters. That just threw an entire planet into a sun!" Palmer scoffed, waving the pistol she was cleaning. "And in case you didn't know she broke protocol on a number of scales. Deliberately going to great lengths to contact Jul' Mdama!" Palmer continued on. "Sarah that's enough." Lasky finally spoke. "She's a traitor! I know you are good friends with her. But she's not going to bring Cortana back Chief." Palmer spoke directly to the green armoured spartan. Chief shot a glare at the female spartan. Staring intensely with that golden visor. "Sarah enough!" Lasky snarled. "If you wont do anything about this then I will." John gave a low threatening growl. "Chief we are doing our best to deal with this. Our efforts have been pushed forward. We are in pursuit of the Covenant as we speak." Lasky reassured his spartan friend. But it wasn't good enough. "If you wont take fast action. I will. I know who I need to see." Master chief began to exit the room. "Your pal whom you are reffering too. Is currently fighting his own civil war battles. And Lord Hood has scheduled a peace meeting with him." Palmer mentioned, placing her weapon down. John being a man of action more than words continued to exit. "Sarah you need to know when to stand down." Lasky sighed. "Know he's going to go off and do something crazy." Lasky gestured to the door Chief just left through. "I don't remember seeing Master Chief on the guest list." Sarah snorted. "Hey. Chief acted the same way Halsey did when she found out he was alive. Except you didn't get a slap across the face this time." Sarah chuckled. Lasky shook his head with a sigh, before going after the green spartan.

Feeling out numbered with no one to take his side and help him. Chief ignored all marines, spartans, and officers alike. As he made his way to his ship. "Sir you can't just park and take off, without permission." A marine called as John climbed into the ariel vehichle. "Sir this will cause serious demerits on your reputation!" The soldier warned. Chief just stared at the marine, as he closed the hanger door, and started the engine. He was being cocky, and the soldier recognized this, trying to shield himself from the winds the Long Sword gave off. "Chief wait!" Lasky jogged in to late, as the spartan took off. Palmer in tow of Lasky, stopped beside the marine. "Why didn't you shut the hanger doors, to prevent this?" Sarah in an annoyed tone of voice, swung her head in the soldiers direction. "I will try to do that next time sir!" The marine saluted at attention. "At ease marine." Lasky sighed. "He dosen't even have the coordinates to Sangheilios, why are we worrying?" Sarah mentioned with a shrug. "Well..." The marine gave a nervous smile. "He took a copy of the coordinates. Of course why would I think otherwise. Crazy bastard just never stops at one." Palmer rolled her eyes in defeat. "We will catch up with him, I'm sure once Arbiter explaines. He will be heading the same place we are." Thorne jogged over. Gesturing to the fleeing Long Sword. "Was any other information taken marine?" Lasky asked with a sigh. "The imformation on The Arbiter, sir." Lasky and Sarah both shook their heads. "This is great he's going to get him killed by showing up. Who other then the DEMON himself should go visit the most hated Elite known to Sangheilios. That wont stir up anything, he simply wants to have tea him!" the female spartan threw her arms up, before walking off. "I think she's just jealous that Chief gets to take down Covenant before she does." Thorne joked. "I hope you're right Thorne." Lasky gave a small chuckle, after the ship became invisible in the stars.

Thinking for himself is something John hadn't done in eight years. Always dependant on his AI to make the choices, gather the intel. Accomplishing things now will have to be crazier then ever. No longer taking the easy way out, with someone constantly telling him what to do. It was not like he hadn't done this before he had recieved Cortana. Went through many battles before recieving the AI. Cortana was his partner. It was just the empty feeling of being alone that consumed him. John quickly shook off the thoughts, as he put the Long Sword into autopilot. Pulling up the recent imformation on his former enemy. "Well you are alive that's good." He read his Elite companion had been fighting for the lives of humanity, while his kind has turned against him and tried the many attempts to assassinate him. Chief had never thought that such a brutal, intense, race of alien would fight for humanities existence. Though the Elites have always taken honor seriously. The Arbiter never ceased to amaze him. The first incounter with the Elite was not the greatest, considered they were being held hostage by a talking pile of corpses. The first encounter on Earth didn't make their relastion ship grow any further. With him threatening his to be friend with a Mugnum, while the Elite tuanted him. Although not being known as the best of pals. The respect for the Elite had grown over through the battles. John knew Arbiter had a great deal of respect for him. And he had shown the same towards the Elite who rescued him from the flood infested High Charity. Fought with him to the very end. Ending the universes doom together.

Chief had thought to contact his friend via comlink. But wondered if it would distract Arbiter and catch him off guard. After a few moments. John decided to not call, and just show up. He read through further files. Searching for the likely location Arbiter would be in. "Vadam state?" He read on file. He quickly punched in the location into the pelicans destination. Chief pushed the ship into slipspace. Planning on getting to the Arbiter in a quick, precise manner.

Sangheilios.

"Arbiter we are loosing all our defences, with the new arrival of Jul and his forces!" An Elite minor annouced. With a sigh Thel Vadam lifted his head. "Fall back. For I will not allow our brothers to fall to this madness." Arbiter commanded, as he supported cover fire for his soldiers escape. His soldiers did as they were told, fleeing back to base. "Bastards just wont give up this ridiculous fight!" A familiar anxious voice came from beside the leader. "Rtas I said to fall back. I can can handle covering for you!" Thel growled at silver armoured Sangheili. "You know I will not abandon you brother." Rtas replied. "Rtas go with the others! I will cover you." Thel ordered. "You are more valuable then my stubborn soul." Rtas countered, giving Thel a shove with his free hand. Thel stumbled backwards. "If I leave. You leave with me!" Arbiter hissed, firing his plasma rifle at the oncoming Storm Elites. "Very well." Rtas chuckled covering fire for Thel. Thel did the same in return, as they both battled their way back to the keep. Arbiter fired with his rifle in one hand, as he slashed with his sword in the other. One storm Elite swung with a sword, slicing Thel's rifle in half and nearly his hand. Thel spun around slicing the Storm Elites arm. The Elite screamed, mindlessly thrashing his sword in rage at The Arbiter. Thel bent back, doging the attack. He swung his free arm into the Elites chest, winding and throwing the enemy to the ground, before delivering the final blow of the pure plasma energy each fork of the sword piercing through the two hearts. As the soldier took his final gasp. Thel closed his eyes as he withdrew his sword. Standing incredibly tall, he gazed at the field of dead soldiers. A few of them unggoy, and Kig-Yar. But mostly Sangheili corpses lay lifeless in the dirt. The soil drenched in the violet blood of the Sagheili. Arbiter watched as Rtas finished off the last Storm Elite. "Ruthless bastards have they no honor!?" Rtas spat, as he approached the tall leader. "Why must this be brother?" Arbiter sighed hanging his head low. "What are you coming too brother?" Rtas tilted his head in a curious manner. "This battle we fight. Why must it come to the slaughtering of our own kind like this? Any kind in this matter." Arbiter growled, gesturing to all the lifless bodies that lay in the dirt. "Well it is apparent to me. That half of our race was incredibly stupid enough, to continue following the Pophets lies." Rtas sarcastically remarked. "I did not tell them to completely rid of the Forerunners. I only sugested that you think of what the Forerunners brought. To have a second thought on worshiping them. I did not want to be seen as the heretic." Arbiter sighed. "I know brother. But we do not have time for this. We must flee back to the keep. You will worry the troops if we do not go now. Plus you need to be alive if you are to have a peace meeting." Rtas gestured for Thel to follow. "You are right Rtas." Thel followed quickly to the Kolaar mountains, where Vadams keep hid.

Vadam Keep.

Entering the keeps conference room. All that could be heard is the concerned and angry echoed voices of Sangheili. "Why is the entire Storm faction armada here!?" One Sangheili major yelled. "We have no advantages over them!" A minor added. "We will all surely die!" Arbiter growled at the negative shout outs from his panicked soldiers. "Enough!" Arbiter silenced the crowd. "Yes they have the advatage in numbers. We will die. But we die with honor!" Thel stood tall. "We've fought in wars. We were raised as warriors not grunts that whimper in the dark!" Thel's deep voice boomed across the room. The soldiers growled in agreement. "Clearly Jul' Mdama, has found what he was looking for. And has brought it back for research. Hopefully whatever he has discovered will not destroy, on a galactic scale." Arbiter continued, as he had everyones full attention. "And the only way to figure this out, is to buck up and act like Sangheili warriors!" Rtas got the crowd to give a roaring battle cry. "Ossoona get prepared, I need you to go into enemy territory and bring the intel of what is going." Arbiter ordered his espionage specialists. The Ossoona quickly fled the keep to their mission. Others went back to their posts, while the rest wondered the keep.

As the room emptied, Arbiter turned to leave with Rtas, but was stopped by a Sangheili minor. "Arbiter!" Thel turned to see the young warrior jog over. "What is it brother?" Thel turned to face the voice. "If you are seen as a heretic does that make us heretics too?" The soldier asked. "The Prophets named Arbiter a heretic, let the Brutes torture him. And branded him with the mark of shame. Just becuase he no longer wants to have war over the Forerunners. And believes in peace between humanity and Sangheili. It does not make Arbiter or us Heretics." Rtas replied for Arbiter. Knowing their leader was already on edge about being a heritic. "What he speaks of is true brother. I am no Heretic. Nor are you. We figh for the freedom and peace for civilizations. Not for technology we cannot use. Do you understand?" Thel placed a strong hand on the soldiers shoulder. "Yes Arbiter" The minor nodded. "Good, return to your post then." Rtas ordered. "Yes sir!" The minor quickly headed out the room.

Urs System.

Finally after reading almost every file on The Arbiter. Chief looked up to see the large planet, Sangheilios. Upon entering the atmosphere, Chief disabled all know detectable signals, on the Long Sword, to avoid being seen by the wrong faction. Finding the Keep in the mountain structure. For once John preformed a soft, normale, landing. Turning all engines off, he hopped out of his seat. Grabbing his Assault riffle and Pistol. John paraded towards the hanger door. Fully prepared for any resistance.

A Sangheili Zealot ran through the halls. Finding Rtas and Thel. "Arbiter, a human vessel has arrived ahead of schedule" The Zealot panted. "A human, now? This can't right." Arbiter quickly followed the Zealot, Rtas in tow. "Can. I. See. The Arbiter." Chief spoke slowly to the hostile Sangheili soldiers guarding him at sword and gunpoint. "You want to see our leader?" an Elite minor questioned, speaking his native tongue, that the spartan clearly had no understanding of. "State your purpose!?" The Zealot, beside the minor, demanded, waving his sword. "I can't understand you." Chief replied, getting just as frustrated as the Zealot. "The Demon lives!?" Rtas gasped, seeing the Spartan standing with a couple soldiers. "Spartan you are alive!?" Thel greeted, unknowingly speaking Sangheili. Recognizing the voice John turned to a golden armoured Elite. "Arbiter I don't have a translator." John shrugged, showing the Arbiter he did not understand the Sangheili tongue. "Apologies Spartan. You live!" Arbiter apologized, as he greeted the Spartan once more. "Yeah I fought Forerunners. Saving humanity once more. And I hear you are trying to do the same." John replied. "What you hear is true. Come inside, we have much to talk about." Arbiter escorted the Chief into the keep. Rtas sighed and followed. "Arbiter you are wearing different armour then when I last saw you?" Chief commented on the golden armour. "My specialists are upgrading my Arbiter armour. I just threw on my old armour, while waiting for the upgrades to be completed." Arbiter replied, continuing the friendly conversation. Walking at a steady gait, Arbiter lead the Spartan to the now quiet, conference room. It was large there were a few chairs at a very long large silver table. "Please Spartan. Sit." Arbiter motioned for John to sit in the chair closest to the end of the table. John sat in the much larger chair and waited for Shipmaster to do the same. Shipmaster showed no interst in sitting at the table. Instead he stood behind Arbiter against the wall, like a bouncer at a night club. This was obviously strictly business. "You have come here in search of something, and you need my assistance?" Arbiter was the first to break the silence. "That statement would be correct." Chief nodded. "I have my spies out now. But I have been fighting more fleets then can be counted. Any idea as to why Spartan?" Arbiter clicked his mandibles. "Dr. Cathrine Halsey, has been captured by Jul' Mdama, they discovered a Forerunner artifact called the Janus key. It shows every planet and galaxy that has artifacts. But I'm worried now because, she nows she's hated and has been prisoned because of certain things. But I just..." Arbiter knew where this was going. "You think she will betray your kind?" Arbiter tilted his head curiously. "She has that certain edge. That just shouldn't be trifled with." Chief shook his head with a sigh. "I do have my best spies out as we speak. If anything to do with this Halsey, is even mentioned by the Storm faction. It will be reported directly back to me. And I promise I will give you the imformation near moments after I." Arbiter promised his once mortal enemy. "Thank you." John nodded, sitting back in the chair, with some relief. "But I have a peace conference with the humans, and the Jiralhanae, on Ealen IV. You may stay with Rtas at the keep." Arbiter gestured to Shipmaster. "Or do you wish to join me Spartan?" Arbiter placed his huge arms on the smooth silver table. "I think I will join you Arbiter." Master chief replied. Rtas snorted throwing his head, before leaving the room in a solitary manner. "I didn't mean to offend." John apologized. "Don't mind him. He always acts like that." Arbiter waved off, the Shipmasters usual attitude towards humans. "I would just seem pretty lost here without the only well known Sangheili I know." John spoke only half joking. "That is kind of you to say Spartan." Arbiter bent his mandibles in what looked like a smile. "We will leave tomorrow. Before sunrise. Come Spartan I will show, our facility." Arbiter stood up. Master Chief followed in suite, as Arbiter began his tour.

"So this place is Vadam Keep?" John started a new conversation. "Yes this is where I, and the rest of the Vadam family lived. I am the Kaidon of this state" Arbiter replied. "Meaning?" John arched an eye brow behind his visor. John was naive when it came to the complete knowledge of Sangheili. But was more then happy to obtain new knowledge. John always had a keen interest in the Sangheili. Considered they trained from an early age to become the super soldiers they are in the field. Almost similar to the Spartan program. Though the difference was, this was the Sangheili culture. "A Kaidon is a leader of a state Spartan. I Thel Vadam, was voted in by the elders, to be the Kaidon of our state. Though a failed attempt to assassinate me was ordered by one of the elders. I still lead this state." Arbiter explained to the green Spartan. "I thought you are the leader of the Sangheili?" Chief commented. "Some see me as such, others dissagree." Arbiter chuckled. "Well I see you as a leader." Chief scoffed. "Funny. I was about to say the same to you." Arbiter gave a smile. "Really how?" Chief was shocked. Perhaps when he was with the other Spartans. But no one has followed him since them. But yet again he hasn't been one to follow the rules lately. "You carry the hearts of a brave warrior, a wondeful example for your human soldiers. They would be fools not to see the courage you can bring to them. How many times you risked your life for them. I've never seen a stronger human." Arbiter told the Spartan his greatness. "Thanks. But I really did bend certain rules to get to those certain lengths. Oh and we only have one heart." John couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Spartan, do you know how many rules I've broke to get this position. More then I can count on both of my hands." Arbiter laughed at the Spartan. Before John could reply, a Weapon Specialist Sangheili approached them. And began to speak Sangheili to Arbiter. Arbiter replied in his native tongue, and motioned for Chief to follow. The Spartan did not question, until they stopped in another room. "Whoa, that looks some what familiar?" Chief recognized the larger shoulder on the right side of the Sangheili armour. They both stood infront of A huge case holding golden armour. "Yes this would be my advanced Arbiter armour." Arbiter approached the suite. Taking off his helmet, Arbiter placed the new golden helmet over his head. The two other Sangheili in the room, watched their leader. As he carefully placed on the newly built armour. Arbiter then took off his chest armour, revealing the almost never shown brand on his muscular chest. That mark quickly caught Johns attention. He wondered if all Sangheili had that mark. Or was it seen as the Arbiter symbol? "Reclaimer. What has brought you to our home world?" One of the Sangheili weapon specialists, questioned. Bringing the Spartans attention away from the Arbiter. Clearly the Elite recognized him. "I came in search of someone Jul' Mdama has taken hostage. And if I don't find her quickly, I fear great chaos will be caused." Chief roughly explained why he was here. "She must be of value, if Jul has not exacuted her yet." The Elite replied, clicking his mandibles thoughtfully. As Rtas entered. John sighed, looking back over to the fully upgraded Arbiter. "Hmm. This armour suites you..." "But it cannot hide that mark?" Arbiter interupted Rtas, who chuckled at him. "I was going to say Thel. Makes you look even more like a leader." Rtas finished his sentence. "I was only teasing brother." Arbiter chuckled. "Of course. I have came to tell you that your ship has been prepped and ready for launch." Rtas gave his imformation. "Ready for launch? I thought we were leaving tomorrow?" John quickly questioned what was going on. "Yes before sunrise. I like to be prepped ahead of time. You never know if there will be an emergency. I will not leave you here Spartan." Thel reassured the Spartan, he was not going anywhere without him. "Anyway. I have further things to attend too if you excuse me." Rtas bowed his head, before leaving the armour fitting room. "You two did an outstanding job on this armour. It will do well in battle." Thel Vadam praised the two Sangheili, who worked on the armour. The two weapon specialists nodded, and went straight back to their duties.

Leaving the room, John could no longer hold in his question about that mark. "Arbiter what was that symbol burnt into your chest?" John suddenly questioned out of the blue. "Symbol?" Arbiter cocked his head, as they traveled down the huge empty hallway. "The one on the right side of your chest." John replied, scorfully. Was the Arbiter playing dumb with him? "This?" Arbiter partially removed a chest plate. Showing the deep burn mark etched into his flesh. "Yes that looks really painful." John nodded. Judging by how deep the burn was, it looked like an act of torture. "The physical pain can no longer be felt Spartan." Arbiter hung his head low. "What is it?" John pushed. "It is a mark of shame. Branded upon me for the destruction of the ring you destroyed. It symbolizes heresy, and dishonor." Thel covered the mark back up. John took a moment, searching for something to say. Considering it was his fault, the Arbiter had this permanent mark branded on him. The best he could come up with was an apology. "I'm sorry about that." John apologized. "No need for apologies. You opened my eyes to the Prophets lies and empty promises. We would not be allies if it were not for your actions Spartan." Arbiter boldly replied to his companion. "Yeah, well we saved the universe together. Sounds like another one of those adventures are instore for us once more." Chief scoffed, with a small laugh.


End file.
